


Dangerous Thinking

by I_dont_give_a_ship



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Eventual Smut, Incest, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_give_a_ship/pseuds/I_dont_give_a_ship
Summary: Just another Rick and Morty becoming prey to sin.





	1. Chapter 1

Rick hadn’t been able to control his thoughts and he hated it. Normally he was the master of his universe but now he felt completely trapped by images he couldn’t will away. Morty actually seemed... appealing. So deliciously tempting that he found himself stroking his length to the most sinfully wrong thoughts of the boy almost every night. 

 

On their adventures Rick normally felt agitated more than anything but all he could think about the last couple of times was just how hot Morty would look gagging on him. Rick found himself noticing every time Morty bent over, or the way he would say his name in what seemed a completely seductive way. His imaginings started running away with him. 

 

He had come to discover this wasn’t the first time. He had gone to erase his memories of his attraction only to find he had labeled and erased it two other times prior. So, with that knowledge he figured it was pointless to try again. 

 

He felt disgusting even being around Morty. Morty would smile innocently or give Rick a quick hug before bed and he found himself thinking how easily he could twist the situation to his liking. 

 

Rick decided enough was enough. He wasn’t going to think anything else about his grandson. He was going to uphold a strictly platonic and healthy relationship with him, and he wasn’t going to run to do it. He smirked confidently, yes, that’s exactly what he would do. 

 

“R-Rick?!” Morty called out helplessly. 

 

Rick’s first instinct was to shiver at Morty yelling his name, but he shook his head at that. Morty was most likely in trouble, or doing some dumb ass thing he’d have to fix. He ran to the source of the sound finding Morty in the bathroom. 

 

He opened the door and nearly moaned at the sight in front of him. Morty was naked, tangled up in the shower curtain and splayed out indecently. 

 

“Rick! I s-slipped and then I got all tangled and- and I don’t, I can’t untangle myself!” 

 

Rick swallowed hard. He could feel himself getting excited, and his pants felt ten million times too tight. He cleared his throat, “What the fuck am- w-what do you want me to do?” 

 

‘Keep it together Sanchez...’ Rick thought, trying so hard to not imagine his dick pushing into that tight, pink little bud displayed so nicely. He started sweating; he was failing. 

 

Morty looked horrified that Rick would leave him there, “Y-you gotta help me Rick! Please!” 

 

Rick sighed, trying so hard to appear agitated, “F-fine. I’ll help your klutzy little ass.” 

 

Rick paused, questioning whether he truly should risk such a temptation. He furrowed his brow, he had said enough was enough. He could do this. He leaned down trying to find a part of the curtain that looked easier to untangle. He grazed a piece by Morty’s inner thigh, surprised when Morty let out a small gasp. 

 

“S-Sorry Rick...” 

 

Rick rolled his eyes as he palmed his own erection down. He tugged at the piece again following it slowly. He was acutely aware that his fingers were basically tracing Morty’s skin at this point. Rick allowed his touch to stray only slightly, feeling up to Morty’s ribs. 

 

Morty let out a breath, and Rick wasn’t entirely sure how long he’d been holding it. Rick continued to follow the trail of curtain as it moved back and around to Morty’s hip bone. Rick couldn’t help but to admire how soft Morty’s skin was. It was still damp from his shower and god did Rick throb with want. 

 

“R-Rick?” Morty whispered. His soft voice broke Rick’s trance as he stood hastily. 

 

“Y-you fucked shit up too far as usual. Gotta- I need to get some scissors, hang on.” He exited the room breathing heavily. 

 

‘This is disgusting. He’s your grandson. Shit, he’s underage. What the fuck is wrong with you’ his mind continued belittling him even as he cut Morty free. 

 

Morty stood, fully exposed in front of Rick. He hugged Rick tightly, Morty’s body pressing flush against him. His body heat spread to the scientist even through his layers of clothing. 

 

Rick pushed him away slightly, “G-go get dressed before sharing a-affection ok?” 

 

Morty blushed, “S-Sure! Thanks Rick!” Morty said as he hastily rushed off to his room, hiding a few secrets of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Morty had been seducing Rick for a while now and for some reason he never got any closer to his goals. He knew he was sick in the head, but Rick always talked about ‘planetary mindsets’ as if it was a bad thing. He had thought maybe that meant he could indulge in his own fantasies. 

 

However the more Rick pushed away the more he figured the old man had a line after all. If Morty was being honest, it all started when Morty had walked in on Rick having sex in the garage. 

 

Rick had hired a prostitute from what Morty could tell. Morty couldn’t see either of their faces, but the woman sounded to be in raw ecstasy. Rick had her completely bent over his work bench, unrelenting ferocity as he practically used her. 

It seemed neither had noticed his presence upon entering the darkened space, so he found himself continuing to watch.

 

‘Oh Geeze... i-i should go...why can’t I move?’ Morty thought, panicked. 

 

At first he thought it was the woman that had him rock solid in his pants, until he realized exactly what he was focusing on: the way Rick manhandled her, the gruff tone in his grunts. He had been watching what Rick was doing. 

 

Morty started trying to imagine himself in her place. Would Rick be rough and force him flat? Would he tease and torture him until he couldn’t stand it? He moaned softly and quickly covered his mouth in horror. He had rushed out of the room after that, hoping they hadn’t heard him or noticed him leaving. 

 

Morty had tried to make Rick see him in the same way ever since. He sighed as he dressed. The shower fiasco truly had been an accident, and he almost thought it had been working. Only to be disappointed by Rick pulling away and even seeming to be disgusted.

 

He looked at himself in the mirror. Who was he trying to kid? He could see clearly that he was lanky. His hair was a curled mess. His clothes even could have pasted the words ‘I’m a prepubescent boy’ on his forehead. What was he expecting Rick to see when he couldn’t even see it himself? 

 

He looked away from the mirror, not wanting to see himself anymore. He had questioned why he couldn’t just be a normal grandson. However, he couldn’t shake the unhealthy attraction he had developed. It grew worse as he began to size Rick up in general. 

 

Rick was handsome even for his age and confident. Rick could run circles around anyone in brains and he knew he’d always protect him even if he only saw him as a piece of shit. And now having seen just how pleasing he could truly be it was almost an obsession. 

 

Morty exited his room and headed to the garage, Rick was busy distracting himself and Morty wasn’t surprised by that. 

 

“So Rick... thanks again for- you know, for helping me.” 

 

“Don’t mention it.” Rick responded quietly. Morty looked to what Rick was doing, figuring he could try to make small talk. But why bother? The truth was he just wanted to be around Rick. 

 

There was a comfortable silence that floated through the air for a long while, until Morty noticed Rick was staring at him.

 

“E-everything ok Rick?” Morty asked nervously.

 

Rick didn’t say anything, only walking to him and assaulting Morty’s lips with his own. His calloused hand shoving down Morty’s pants. It was all Morty could do but to moan happily. He began chanting Rick’s name, desperately seeking more. 

 

He kissed Rick feverishly grabbing everything he could, enjoying the dark dominance the elder naturally exuded. As Rick stroked his length Morty was practically begging Rick to fuck him. 

 

“Morty!” Rick yelled as Morty shot awake from his chair. He turned red as he realized he was only dreaming. 

 

“Look if you’re gonna pass out do it in your room, my work environment isn’t your wet dream sanctuary. 

 

Morty blushed more, standing quickly, “I-I’m so sorry! I um... I’ll be... yeah.” He left the room hastily, not noticing Rick’s hands clenched shut and knuckles completely white.


	3. Chapter 3

This was going to be the dumbest thing Rick Sanchez would ever do. At least he felt like it was. Rick was driving himself to therapy. 

 

Not human therapy because that was practically begging for a long trip to prison. Not that he couldn’t get out of it, but it was too time consuming. 

 

He was heading to an intergalactic therapy station, one that was familiar with all kinds of problems. Truthfully he thought it was an idiotic attempt at money grabbing, but he was swiftly running out of ideas. The way Morty had moaned Rick’s name in his sleep was almost enough to blow Rick’s composure completely. 

 

He parked his ship and walked into the building begrudgingly. A purple skinned nurse waiting at the entrance with the biggest grin possible. Completely ironic. 

 

She waved, “Hi! How can we help you today sir??” 

 

Rick cleared his throat looking around nervously, “I..I need to talk to your Incest Worker.. now. I-it’s of the utmost fucking importance.” 

 

“Sure thing! He’s actually appointment free today so go ahead and head on down. Fourth door on the left!” The nurse responded. 

 

Rick nodded and immediately made his way. This was stupid, so stupid. He entered the room to find what looked to be a giant blob sitting in the seat. 

 

Rick looked confused until the blob spoke, “Go ahead and take a seat, sorry you caught me off guard a bit!” 

 

Suddenly the blob was stretching and moving until it looked like a completely normal human. He smiled, “There, is this form more pleasant?” 

 

“I don’t give a shit what you look like. I-I’m here to deal with a problem.” Rick rebutted. 

 

The man smirked, “Of course. So, tell me a bit about the problem.” 

 

Rick was silent. He’d never tried to vocalize it out loud and it felt so much dirtier to say it. The doctor waited patiently. Rick sighed, “I...I’m attracted to my grandson. It’s fucking my routine up and I need it gone.”

 

“Ruining your routine in what way?” 

 

“I can’t fucking concentrate! I try to get shit done and he just does some shit that has me...” Rick didn’t want to finish that. He wasn’t going to tell some blob monster what he wanted to do to Morty. 

 

The doctor nodded almost as if he didn’t need him to finish, “What do you think started this? Or have you always been attracted to your grandson?” 

 

Rick tried to think about it, “No. I don’t think always is right. Lately. I-it’s just been...lately.” 

 

“Why?” The doctor asked.

 

“If I knew that I wouldn’t- why would I even be here?” Rick asked snappily. 

 

The doctor maintained his calm composure, “Maybe just to be able to say it out loud.” 

 

Rick’s brow rose, that couldn’t be it could it? Did he really just want to admit to it? He shook his head, “Bull shit. I don’t need to confide in anyone, especially overpaid basic knowledge spewers.” 

 

“Then tell me, what attracts you to your grandson?” 

 

“I’m not fucking talking-“

 

“You won’t get rid of it if you can’t own up to it.” The doctor interrupted, silencing Rick’s pride. 

 

Rick rolled his eyes, “I don’t know...his ass I guess. His skin... maybe...sometimes I think about- about the softness. Th-the way he looks at me.”

 

“How does he look at you?” 

 

Rick shifted uncomfortably, “Like...like a god.” 

 

“And you like that? Knowing you hold some kind of power over him?” The doctor questioned. 

 

Rick shook his head, “I don’t know.” 

 

“So tell me Rick. Have you attempted to act out your urges?” 

 

“No! God no!” Rick answered quickly, practically standing in defiance before the doctor gave a slight look of disbelief. 

 

“It is surprising to see such a display of disgust when that clearly isn’t how you feel.” The doctor commented. Rick sat back down and shrugged. 

 

The doctor hummed a bit, “Could it be you are disgusted about hurting your grandson?” 

 

Rick rolled his eyes, “I hurt him all the time, why would I give a fuck?” 

 

“How do you hurt him?” 

 

“Embarrass him, disappoint him. Shit I bully him constantly.” Rick admitted quickly.

 

“All of those things are different though; they keep you in power in his eyes. None of that affects the fact that in his mind you are as you said, a god. In fact, it reinforces that. Being attracted to him, wanting him as you do, implies you have a weakness and a part of you is afraid that his knowledge of that will weaken you in his eyes.” 

 

Rick was speechless. That actually made sense and he hated it. 

 

The doctor continued, “But, what if it didn’t cause that? Would you attempt then?” 

 

“No.” Rick stated flatly.

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because... he...” Rick’s voice drifted as he tried to voice how he felt. 

 

“Deserves more? Better? Because he needs normalcy?” The doctor suggested. Rick could only nod. 

 

“The key here is to reach a point where YOU truly don’t want to be attracted to him. Your problem, is that you see no problem. The only reason you don’t is for your grandson’s sake. You have to find your reason to let it go. And it can’t involve him.” 

 

Rick sighed, “I... yeah.. I guess.” 

 

“Since I am overpaid and all, how about we call this good.” 

 

Rick’s eyes widened as he stood. His face read indifference but he nodded respectfully despite himself, “Thanks..” Rick spoke as he left the room. 

 

When Rick made it back home he found Morty sitting on the couch. 

 

The boy shot up happily as Rick entered the room, “Rick!!! H-hey!!” He raced to him throwing his arms around him. 

 

“Hey kiddo..” Rick replied, ruffling Morty’s hair, his scent soothing. Rick resisted the urge to lean down and breathe it in, instead pulling away, “I’ll be in the garage.” 

 

Rick walked off sluggishly, and Morty could tell that something was truly off. He followed him, hearing a long sigh from Rick, “Morty go away.” 

 

“No.” Morty defied. 

 

Rick turned to face him, “Get. Out.” 

 

“No Rick.” Morty looked determined. 

 

Rick figured the only way to truly get out of this was to scare the boy away. 

 

Rick charged him, getting face to face with the boy with a seething anger eminating from him, “Don’t make m-me fucking sell you and replace you- you piece of shit! You think I- that I won’t find a Morty who d-doesn’t act so bitchy?! I might even forget where you ended up at all.”

 

He expected Morty to cry, maybe run off. What he didn’t expect was Morty to push his lips onto his own.

 

Rick could only think one thing: 

 

‘Fuck’


End file.
